Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 10
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for week ten in the third season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro King Plumber's Army 2-1 Dark Red Royals PalmMan shot a bullet through the ground to fumble past Groudius Maximus. Micute. E Heart then equalised just before half-time with a header. And a Army biased first half was rounded off with a Thomas strike. Scorers PalmMan 23 Micute E. Heart 45+1 Thomas 76 Nintendo All-Stars FC 1-1 Team Genetic Razor was tripped by Captain Olimar and a penalty was awarded, Scar sent the keeper the wrong way to keep the fans talking into the second half. Link had a great free kick saved, and Pikachu's header was blocked off the line by Brandon, but the barrier was finally broken, when Kirby struck and smacked the woodwork, the ball fell to Captain Falcon who Falcon kicked it and scored. Scorers Scar 39 (pen) Captain Falcon 78 Team Lios Lions 1-2 The Waves FC Benjamin Metals rounded off a passing move between the 4 strikers by cheekily chipping the ball over the keeper. But Lios Lions tired, and long and short passes galore left gaps in the Lios Lions defense, and Mick easily converted. Nick grabbed the winner in a similar fashion. Scorers Benjamin Metals 53 Mick 62 Nick 68 Team Freaky 2-1 Outer Troopers Dudel shot from the half-time kick-off after recieving a pass to find his shot piercing the crossbar, the ball was punched not far by Ginorum, and Ztarnoir scored the volley. Hungry for more, Ztarnoir wove round the defence to beat Ginorum one on one soon after, and wasn't far off a hat-trick. Poor positioning from a corner lead Tyr to score late on. Scorers Ztarnoir 45, 71 Tyr 75 .}} .}} Team Steel 2-2 Team Flame-Scotland *Attendance: 55,867 (Away: 5,967) Team Steel and Team Flame-Scotland play each other at the Zeppelin Stadium - it what is arguably the biggest Fantendo Football League match. 56,000 fans are expected to turn up to the match. Flame-Scotland are brining over 6,000 from Berkshire. Steel are in their black and green kit, while the Flames are in their red away kit. *'9 Mins:' Mephiles hits a long goal-kick down the pitch. Fire Master controls it well - Baby Clyde heads down the left with it. Clyde receives the ball from him. Clyde passes Hau and Uriel - playing the ball through the middle of them. Crosses in. Hark clears - as far as Snow Master, 25 yards out. Flame, "Macca", 'cross field ball to Clyde. He cuts in side - level with the penalty spot - shoots and Teine Alba take the lead at the Zeppelin. The 6,000 Flame fans go nuts. Poor defending from Steel. *'15 Mins:' Vulcan on the left, crosses in - own goal by Fire Master. He didn't need to touch the ball - but it ends up in his own net. *'27 Mins:' Entropy hits it long down the pitch. Metal Locked flicks it towards goal - and Vlasi Konstantinov pushes it over the bar - a good save by the Russian goalkeeper. *'45 Mins:' So at half time in the Battle of Britain - it's Steel 1-1 Flame-Scotland. *'46 Mins:' Teams back out now - Flame-Scotland attacking their fans in this half. *'56 Mins:' The Flame-Scotland fans haven't stopped singing for the whole match. Flame pushing forward from right-back - loses it Somerset one-on-one with Vlasi Konstantinov - flicks it over him and puts the Metal Maniacs two-one up at home. *'76 Mins:' Corner will be taken by "Macca" on the right. Ball in Banana Jr. heads it over the top and into the Flame fans. *'85 Mins:' Flame-Scotland's fans starting to leave the Zeppelin now, but their team has a free-kick - following a Chrome trip on Clyde. Clyde will take it - whips it in. Flame gets on the end of it - but it's a fantastic save by Mephiles the Dark in the Steel goal. *'90+3 Mins:' Flame-Scotland have one last attack - Snow Master, Yoshi, Fire Master hits it towards the Steel goal - and it's turned round for a corner. *'90+5 Mins:' All twenty-two players are in that box - apart from Baby Clyde who takes the corner from the left. Drilled in towards "Macca" - deflected away from goal. Yoshi tries blocked. Flame crosses in towards Clyde - goal! Flame-Scotland nick a point the the Zeppelin. Their fans go mad - a trip to London well worth it. No-one picked out Flame-Scotland's most prolific scorer and they are level. Clyde celebrates in front of his fans. Team Steel 2-2 Team Flame-Scotland. The Flame-Scotland fans are signing now. They go home happy. Interviews on BBC Radio Berkshire}} Team Gemstones 0-1 Team Toucan Brute blazed a shot at the bar to bounce in after recieveing a Fruity pass. It was a way to break the silence after a poor first half, Forter hit the side netting and DREW and Bearded Smiley had efforts saved to deny any comeback. Scorers Brute 65 FC APIM 2-2 Mad Robots *Attendance: 65,343 (Away: 3,343) AbraPushy Battlefield was the venue for a four-goal thriller between FC APIM and Mad Robots. Pashie gave the hosts the lead - following a Regal slip. Pesh then made it two - Langhl's clearance wasn't good and let the striker in for the goal. Cheepel got a goal back for Mad Robots - a good solo goal. Betolpy made sure that Mad Robots would go home with a point - a good header from a Langhl corner. Gearworks FC 1-0 Team Mega-Bus Benemoth Drone's long goal kick lead Alec to inspire a long run forward for his side, he passed it to Slimebot to finish. It was a late, overdue goal for a drab game. Scorers Slimebot 88 .}} Royal Atlantica 2-1 Doodleland Dodgers Borealis and Keizitt scored two late headed goals to eventually respond to Darkclaw's 8th minute strike. Scorers Darkclaw 8 Borealis 77 Keizitt 81 Team Sew'n 1-2 Moose FC Mr. Green brought a one man show into the first half, many chances and a skillful goal, rainbow flicks and Maradona turns galore, Moose left stunned. But Henry the Moose kept his composure, and scored a double to secure 3 points. Scorers Mr. Green 23 Henry the Moose 51, 74 Mushroom Kingdom FC 2-3 Team Nutty Illogical FC 1-2 Team Nook Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Sports Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV